nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Crabmon
Crabmon |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" | |} Crabmon is a Crustacean Digimon whose names and design are derived from the Crab (Uca pugnax) (蟹''Kani''?). It stuck the metal data dissolved in the Net Ocean to its body, rapidly enhancing its combat ability. It attacks with the gigantic blade on its left foreleg and the grip of its strong right foreleg and defends with the spine-covered shell that covers itself, inflicting damage to attacking opponents, so it's a confident person with substantial self-confidence in battle. Its weak point is the soft spot on its belly, but because it's also aware of that, it never shows that chink in its armor. It likes to entrap its opponents, and has a rascally personality.5 Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer Crabmon are recruitable enemy Digimon who appears in Etemon's Palace, Temple of Darkness: Right and Left, and Vamdemon's Mansion, Shrine of Evil: Right, and Piemon's Palace. Digimon Adventure 02 : Main article: Crabmon (Adventure) Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers Crabmon appear on the overworld and are enemies in Ken's side of the Machine and Gear Bases. A line 60 Crabmon will digivolve from Bukamon and to Coelamonwith a digimental and Octomon without. A line 65 Crabmon will digivolve from Motimon and to Coelamonwith a digimental and Shellmon without. Digimon Tamers A Crabmon was among the frozen Digimon victims of IceDevimon. A silhouette of a Crabmon was also on Henry Wong's computer. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer Crabmon are part of the enemy party required to save Cody Hida and Armadillomon. They are enemies in Dark Taichi's Crevasse. The Crabmon card teaches a Digimon the Scissors EXC attack. Digimon Frontier A brown Crabmon appears on the beach of the Toucamon's island paradise and pinched J.P. The Swiss Family Digimon Digimon Fusion A Crabmon is having a conversation with a Betamon near the waterfall in the Dragon Land and get shocked by Nene who appears and diguise as a dragon Digimon. Take a Stand, Christopher! Fusion Fighters' Rescue Mission! Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 A white Crabmon is among Gon's friends living by the Net Ocean. Digimon World 2 Crabmon can digivolve into Coelamon (0-2 DP), MoriShellmon (3-5 DP), Shellmon (6-7 DP), or Seadramon (8+ DP). Crabmon appears in SCSI Domain, BIOS Domain, Modem Domain, Core Tower and Tournament 1 along with Joy Joy. Digimon World 3 Crabmon can be found in Asuka's Central Sector, in Divermon's Lake. He is also available as a Blue Rookie Card with 0/3. Digimon World DS Crabmon digivolves from Poyomon if above LV 15 and Defense above 70, and can digivolve further into Seasarmon. Crabmon is found in the Packet Swamp. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Crabmon is #62 in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, and is a Tank-class Aquan species Digimon with a resistance to the Water element and a weakness to the Machine element. Its basic stats are 120 HP, 117 MP, 82 Attack, 75 Defense, 63 Spirit, 53 Speed, and 30 Aptitude. It possesses the Protect 2 and Critical 1 traits. It dwells in the Palette Amazon. Crabmon digivolves from Poyomon if LV 16 and Defense 75, and can digivolve into Ebidramon. In order to Digivolve or degenerate into Crabmon, your Digimon must be at least level 16 with 75 defense. Crabmon can DNA Digivolve to KaratsukiNumemon with Tapirmon. Attacks * Scissors Attack/Scissors Magic (Scissors Execution): Aims its left foreleg at the opponent's neck. * Crab Meat Bomber (Hard Shell Crab) Crabmon X |- | colspan="2" | |} Crabmon X is a Crabmon who has been affected by the X-Antibody. Attacks * Scissors Execution * Hard Shell Crab Category:Allies Category:Digimon Minions Category:Monsters Category:Protagonists